


What Awaits Both of Us

by ComradeLeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Non-Magical World, Survival, oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeLeon/pseuds/ComradeLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane crash and a never ending blizzard. A combination never supposed to be combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Awaits Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, and nothing from me but my imagination and ThinkPad.

“Get inside, NOW!” Harry shouted as he held the door open for his girlfriend. It should’ve been a simple trip. Yeah that was it, a simple trip to Alaska to visit Daphne’s grandparents. Weather conditions and technical malfunctions and boom, the jet came crashing down the side of the mountain. So here they are now, in a blizzard, stranded in who knows where, in a place both foreign to them, with only a few provisions that will hopefully keep them before help arrives. Luckily, the Potter Luck paid off and Harry managed to find an abandoned log cabin.

“Its freezing.” Daphne said as she hurried inside to get away from the blistering cold and quickly searched the cabin for some source of heat. The cabin was small and had two bedrooms and a bath, a kitchen and a modest living space. It’s your typical get-away cabin with furniture covered in white tarps and dust all over.

Harry placed the provisions they managed to scavenged on the floor beside the sofa then removed the tarp that was covering it. ‘This will probably keep us warm. Damn provision bag didn’t give blankets.’ He said as he removed tarp after tarp, dust spraying after every removal.

“Daph, see if there are blankets in the room!” Harry said as he went to the kitchen and opened each drawer, only to find a pair of scissors and a couple matchboxes.

“Hey I found matches!” Harry yelled as he approached the two room facing each other. One of the rooms was empty save for a couple of boxes while the other was fully furnished. Daphne was busy scouring the boxes to find anything they could start a fire with.

“Found these.” Harry said as he shook the box in his hand.

“There is nothing in here but books.” Daphne said as she finished going through one box and started on the next. “Hey” Harry said as he approached Daphne who was on the verge of tears.

“It’s not your fault we’re stuck here.” Harry said hugging his girlfriend. Combing her beautiful blonde hair. She began to weep silently as she clutched Harry’s jacket. “Daph.” Harry raised her head and kissed her softly. “We’ll get through this, we always do, right?” Harry asked and Daphne nodded.

“Now. No more crying. If you crying long enough, your tears will freeze.” They both laughed and Daphne stood up. “I’ll go check the other room.” She said as she walked out to scavenge the other room.

“What to do with you.” Harry looked at the boxes containing the books. ‘Hermione would kill me for what I’m about to do.’ Harry lifted a box of books and carried it to the living room. He pushed the furniture all on one side so he could make space in the living room. ‘If I remember correctly… Aha, jackpot.” Harry grabbed a metal dustbin and placed it in the middle of the clearing. He began to take books and ripping their pages one by one and putting them in the bin. When the bin was full, he lit a separate paper and placed it in the bin. Soon, fire roared from the bin providing warmth.

“Harry. Help me with these.” Daphne yelled out from the room. Harry quickly paced towards Daphne who managed to find firewood hidden in one of  the closets in the room.

“Good, I just started a fire. Come on,” Harry picked up the firewood until he could no longer and began walking to the fire pit, Daphne behind him. He placed one log in the fire and watched as embers began to crackle out of the bin.

Daphne sat down close to the fire and sighed.

“Did you check the bath?” Harry asked and Daphne nodded.

“Nothing really there. Just a couple of painkillers, some bandages, rubbing alcohol and some toilet paper. Water doesn’t work.”

“I figured as much.” Harry walked towards the folded tarps that was placed on a chair and spread one on the ground beside the fire. He sat down and patted the empty space beside him. Daphne sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Wait.” Harry said as he stood up again to get another tarp and draped it over Daphne, providing a little bit more warmth. He sat back down and Daphne spread the tarp over the both of them.

“Have you checked the provisions?” Daphne inquired and Harry wrapped an arm around her then nodded.

“Will it last?” Daphne asked with a voice of uncertainty.

“I’ll make it last.” Harry said as he kissed her forehead.  “We’ll make it through this. The jet was in contact with a tower before the storm hit. They’ll probably send out a search team when the blizzard stops.” Harry said reassuringly as he rubbed Daphne’s side. She leaned in more for the extra warmth Harry provided. He was content. As long as Daphne was comfortable and alive, warm and cozy, they’ll make it through this. Nevermind what’s going to happen to him. Right now, Daphne Greengrass was more important than anything in the world.

X_X_X_X_X

Harry hadn’t noticed that they both fell asleep. He looked at his wristwatch and checked. It was early in the morning but the storm hasn’t subsided yet. He lay Daphne on the blanket, covered her with more blankets and lit the fire that was long since gone. After everything was in order, he went over to the provision duffle bag. Three days-worth of food and water. A notepad and some pens. A couple flashlights, patches,  towels, flares, gloves, a Swiss army knife, extra jackets, a matchbox that he missed earlier, a compass, batteries and a pair of two-way handheld radios or walkie-talkies. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. There were still boxes that he hadn’t went over in the other room. That would keep him up.

X_X_X_X_X

“Har?” Daphne groggily asked when she woke up hours after Harry decided to stay up. She looked out the window to see the storm still raging.

“Yes love?” Harry called out from the room of boxes. “Help yourself to the food I already heated up.” Daphne looked at the metal bin and on top of that was a grill, likely from the oven in the kitchen, sitting on top of it was a can of beans and a spoon wrapped in tissue beside the can.

“Did you eat?” Daphne inquired as she placed her hands on the heated can.

There was a slight pause before Harry said yes.

“Is there anything I could help you with?” Daphne asked in between bites.

“Nah, I’m almost done. Be out in a sec.”

When Harry exited the room, he was wearing a thick fur jacket made from some animal and a long scarf that comes with it. He looked like a Russian mongrel in it.

“So, how do I look?” Harry did a turn which prompted a laugh from Daphne.

“You ‘re about to conquer China Genghis Khan?” Daphne was holding her stomach while laughing. When Daphne stopped, she scooted towards the heated bin for more warmth. Harry, having seen this, took immediate action. He outstretched a hand and Daphne took it making her stand up and face him. He removed the jacket and draped it over Daphne which she tried to deny but Harry held her wrist and kissed her knuckles.

“You need it more. Now come on, I know you have scratches and gashes from the crash. I need to disinfect them.” Harry said in a sweet voice. Daphne looked confused but Harry pointed at her shoulder. A long red line could be seen marking her skin from shoulder to her lower waist.

“I never realized.”

“Adrenaline.”

“Oh, right.” Daphne removed the fur coat and her jacket, shirt and bra while Harry grabbed the alcohol, towel and patches. Harry came out of the bathroom dumbfounded when he saw Daphne.

“What? It’s not the first time you saw me like this.” Daphne folded her arms below her breasts, accentuating her already modest breasts.

“Its not that, aren’t you cold?” Harry asked, pouring the alcohol on the towel.  Daphne turned around, away from Harry and held her hair.

“Get it over with.” Daphne said. Harry dabbed he wound with the towel and Daphne hissed as the burning sensation hit her.

“Sorry Daph.” Harry continued the process all the while getting hisses from Daphne. When he reached the end of the wound, he kissed the base of her neck.

“All done.” He said tenderly. Daphne smile as she turned around and softly kissed his lips. “Thanks.” She whispered.

Harry kissed her forehead. “No problem.”

“So how about you? Any cuts or gashes?” Daphne said as she picked up her garments and putting them on.

“Well, nothing too big like yours. I had some on my shoulders and abdomen but that’s about it.” He did a turn and Daphne held her chin while examining him. She nodded and sat down on the floor.

“What now?” She asks him as she clutched to the fur coat.

“I found that.” Harry pointed at a large radio on the coffee table on the far side of the room. “Needs electricity but think I could hook up the batteries we have to it for a short while. Also, keep this in hand.” Harry handed her a handheld radio. “Always put it on channel 4. We could never be too sure.” Harry said as he patted her head. “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this. In the meantime…” Harry bolted to the box room faster than Daphne could say anything. He returned with a coloring book in hand and some crayons. “Winnie the Pooh needs to be colored in.” Harry smiled and Daphne laughed.

“Let’s warm these crayons first.” Daphne said as she took the crayons and placed it beside the bin.

“There is also a chess board in one of the boxes.” Harry stated as he sat down cross-legged from Daphne and opened the coloring book on a page where Winnie the Pooh was eating honey.

“After you.” Harry handed her a yellow crayon and Daphne took it with a smile and began coloring in the bear.

X_X_X_X_X

It was late in the night, the storm still hadn’t let up. Harry sat on a chair, holding a cup of heated water and slowly talking sips. He could hear Daphne’s soft breathing and the crackling of the firewood in the background and it made him relax. He went over the boxes in the room, all of it, and there were many. In one box he found a portable stove and a gas cylinder. In another box there was a compound folding bow and five metal arrows. There was a map in one of the smaller boxes. All the other ones were books and clothes.

Harry stood up slowly, careful not to wake Daphne and headed to the box room. He took the bow and arrows and placed it in the living room. He took the map and unfolded it. There, circled in red crayon, was the name ‘Mount Logan’. Harry took a guess that they were there or at somewhere in the vicinity.

He folded the map and placed it in his jacket, he will show Daphne that tomorrow. He was about to close the box when he noticed a small key at the very bottom on top of a note. He picked both of them up and read the note, ‘Five steps forward, three steps right.”

He brisk walked to Daphne and woke her awake. She stirred and asked “hm?”

“Wake up, I think I found something.” Harry stood her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What is it?”

“This.” He held up the key and Daphne nodded, still being half asleep. Harry walked over to the door and took five steps forward and three steps to the right. When he reached the final step, there was a small pop. Daphne widened her eyes to see but she couldn’t. “Where’s that damn flashlight.” Daphne said. Harry pointed to the bag beside the sofa and quickly Daphne rummaged through it. She found the flashlight and opened it. She tossed one over to Harry.

He lighted it up and pointed it to the floor. There was a keyhole, completely invisible at any angle but here. He kneeled down and pushed the key in, then turned. The floor beneath him started to gain an outline of a trapdoor. Daphne nodded and walked over to him. Harry found the handle and pried the frozen door open. He was almost sent back once he opened it. He flashed the flashlight in the trapdoor.

“Harry, don’t go down there.” Daphne held his arm back. Harry gave her a smile and reached into his pocket, fishing out the Swiss knife. He opened it and held it icepick style. “I’ll just have a quick look. Stay here.” He kissed her cheek and went down.

Seconds passed, minutes came, and slowly Daphne was getting paranoid. “Harry!” She called down.

“Daph, come down. Watch your step.” Harry said from below. Daphne followed and could see only what the light of the flash was beaming towards.

“There isn’t anything here.” Daphne said. Before she went back up the stairs, there was the sound of an engine revving. Lights flickered all over the cabin signaling the return of electricity.

“Okay, two reasons. One, there is an independent power source supplying the house energy, most likely a wind turbine. Or two, we are connected to a power source that goes directly into the main city substation.” Harry counted off the possibilities on his fingers. While Harry was weighing his options, Daphne examined the newly lightened basement.

“Well, at least we have power. Let me go check the radio.” Harry went up the stairs, quickly followed up by Daphne.

‘Hello, can anybody hear me?’ Harry tuned into the radio, searching for a frequency that hopefully help was on. Only static could be heard. He tried again and again, until he gave up and decided to try again tomorrow.

Daphne tore more books to heat up the bin. “Sit, we’ll make due tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but, this is unreal. The blizzard’s been going on for the past two days.” Harry said as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

“Mother Nature knows best.” She patted his head and rested her head on his lap. “Good night Har,”

“Night.”

X_X_X_X_X

The dawn came, and Harry was jolted awake by the drop of his body heat. He looked towards the heat bin but saw only ask of paper. Daphne was still sleeping soundly. He got up and ripped paper after paper, page after page from books and piling them up, finish off with a piece of fire wood. He lit it on fire and slowly the room began to warm.

“Harry.” He looked at Daphne with caring eyes. The blonde seemed to be sweating even in the cold atmosphere.

“What’s wrong?”

Silence, but she replied.

“I just had a nightmare. I dreamed that we would never leave this place, running out of food. Until one of us turn on the other and start to eat them, and not in the fun way.” Daphne jokingly said but the nightmare was all true, and Harry could see her worry.

“We’ll get through this. I know we will. No one is eating anyone.” Harry grabbed Daphne and pulled his cold body to hers.

“You do well know that we have been here for over a week, the blizzard never seemed to stop and we haven’t heard from anyone from the radio. We are out of food. When was the last time you ate?” Her brain began to race through various different horrid scenarios where this all would end.

“Shhh, for you, my body could endure anything.”

There was a long pause and they just enjoyed each other’s company while staring at the flickering embers of the bin.

“Even if we are stuck here forever, I wouldn’t mind because I’m with you.” Harry simply stated as he kissed her lips gently. When they finished, he rested his forehead against her’s.

“I love you Harry.” She whispered in his ear.

“I love you too Daphne.”

 

The North American Mountain Ridges suffered from the worst snowstorm in recorded history, with the storms duration lasting for more than a month and a half. Climbers from all over the world who wanted to scale Mt. Logan were advised to stay away.

A plane wreck was found on the side of the Mountain by climbers. Local law enforcement and Mountain Rangers surveyed the area but nothing was found in the crash.

 

Resting hikers who wanted a place to rest decided to reside in _Log Cabin Six_ only to find either the most heartbreaking or stomach-clenching scene they have ever witnessed. There lay two corpse, one female and the other male, holding hands and laid facing each other, a note beside them. A slit on the wrist of each corpse was evident and so is the dried blood on the floor.

Examiners estimate the time of date at the time during the Month of Snow. Police has connected the earlier plane crash with the two victims, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter. Both 27, engaged, and British nationals. The jet was headed to Alaska but never arrived at the hangars the time they were supposed to. Their bodies had been handed over to the British for a proper burial with their families, or the families they could have.

One thing was for certain, they fought their hardest to survive. In the note, they died happily together. And no matter what happens to them, they were together. They faced it together before one turns against the other. And Written in cursive at the bottom of the note were the words “ _The Next Journey awaits both of us.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
